My invention, for a compact convenient to carry throughout the winter, non skid safety sole was born of necessity.
Many times throughout the years, I have left work only to find myself in the precarious position of having to navigate along an icey sidewalk with absolutely no protection against falling. In addition to my own dilemma, I have observed others, both men and women inching their way along to either bus stop or parking lot.
I have concluded that there is just one reason why we are caught unprepared when the unexpected icey condition presents itself, that reason being inconvenience. It is too inconvenient to carry large cumbersome boots each day just on the chance they may be needed. But something that would fold compactly, that we could carry with us all winter in either handbag, briefcase or coat pocket, something that would slip over the shoe as easily as a garter to provide the immediate protection we needed would certainly be the answer.
Therefore, I have decided to invent such a device myself.